Can't help falling in love (Otayurio)
by Fredua
Summary: Cada día que pasaba Otabek descubría algo nuevo sobre Yuri, como que era alérgico a la nuez, que odiaba mojarse el pelo en la lluvia pero al mismo tiempo amaba caminar bajo ella, o la pequeña cicatriz en su hombro derecho producto de una caída. Sin notarlo aprendía más sobre el rubio y volvía a enamorarse de él.


**_Summary:_** Cada día que pasaba Otabek descubría algo nuevo sobre Yuri, como que era alérgico a la nuez, que odiaba mojarse el pelo en la lluvia pero al mismo tiempo amaba caminar bajo ella, o la pequeña cicatriz en su hombro derecho producto de una caída. Sin notarlo aprendía más sobre el rubio y volvía a enamorarse de él.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** El dibujo de la portada no me pertenece, pero no encontré al autor o autora original para darle los créditos correspondientes. Los personajes pertenecen a Kubo.

 _Dedicado a Rozü-Chan, que gracias a ella conocí esta pareja que amo con locura_.

* * *

— _Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you…_ —Otabek oyó como la voz de Elvis interrumpía el silencio mientras sostenía a un dormido Yuri en sus brazos. Miró el rostro de su novio y sonrió: era hermoso, tan frágil y fuerte a la vez. Su respiración lenta y tranquila lo hacía ver como un ángel… su ángel. Sus cabellos rubios tapaban sus ojos, pero no necesitaba verlos para recordar exactamente como eran, de un verde intenso, llenos de emociones reprimidas, duros, rebeldes y colmados de sueños en la vida; los ojos de un soldado.

— _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, If I can't help falling in love with you?—_ Desvió su mirada al estante junto a la cama del menor y observó el pequeño peluche de un oso que se encontraba perfectamente acomodado. El kazajo sintió una calidez reconfortante recorrer su pecho al recordar como llego ese regalo a manos de su, en ese entonces, amigo.

Cinco meses después de la final del Grand Prix, Otabek había llegado a la fría Rusia para visitar al joven Yuri Plisetsky luego de sus prácticas. Desde ese día en Barcelona ambos se volvieron inseparables, solían viajar seguido para visitarse aunque sea unos días.

El kazajo caminaba por el aeropuerto con paso apurado, el menor iba a matarlo si llegaba tarde. Pasó frente a una tienda de regalos y automáticamente se detuvo. En la vidriera, llena de llaveros y cosas típicas del lugar pudo notar dos pequeños peluches que llamaron su atención: un oso y un tigre. Sin pensarlo dos veces los compró, seguro Yuri amaría el regalo.

Desde hacía unos meses atrás había comenzado a experimentar sentimientos extraños por el ruso. Cada vez que lo veía sonreír su estómago comenzaba a revolverse, en cada salto y en cada risa Otabek sentía que su mundo se volvía un lugar mejor… tenía miedo, no quería arruinar lo que tenían ¿Y si Yuri pensaba que sus sentimientos eran un pecado o estaban mal? No podía respirar de solo pensar en su rechazo.

Al llegar al restaurante y sentarse frente a su amigo no puedo evitar notar como su pecho se contraía y le impedía respirar. El rubio vestía completamente de negro, pero incluso así, el kazajo estaba seguro de que nadie brillaba más que él.

Se pasaron horas hablando sobre sus rutinas, las canciones que elegirían para las próximas competencias, o como "el cerdo y el viejo" no dejaban de hacer demostraciones en público cuando tenían que practicar.

—Yo, te compré esto en el aeropuerto ésta mañana—dijo el mayor mientras sacaba el animalito del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero—tengo uno igual pero es un tigre, así estaremos más cerca—comentó tratando de hacer notar que era algo para ambos. Yuri sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras lo miraba ¿Acaso algo era gracioso? Se sintió estúpido, quizás el menor se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos e iba a burlarse de él—¿Lo vas a querer o no?—Lo oyó soltar una carcajada mientras tomaba el oso y lo miraba detalladamente.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero, idiota— contestó el oji-verde, para cuando quiso reaccionar Yuri se encontraba a su lado abrazándolo—Me encanta Beka, gracias— y no pudo evitarlo, se levantó de golpe y lo besó.

Los labios del menor no se parecían en nada a lo que imaginaba, eran mil veces mejor: sabían a vainilla y eran suaves como un algodón de azúcar. Sintió las sus manos rodear su cuello y su corazón se disparó, podría morir allí mismo y no le importaría.

Se separaron lentamente, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos llenos de amor. Quizás, después de todo Yuri Plisetsky si compartía sus sentimientos…

 _—Like a river flows, surely to the sea._ _Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be…—_ Volvió a dirigir su mirada al menor y mientras susurraba la canción, acarició suavemente sus cabellos.

La primera vez que se atrevió a hacer algo así llevaban más de un mes saliendo. Se encontraban en el departamento de Yuuri y Viktor, festejando el cumpleaños de Mila. Recordaba a Yuri llamarla vieja al tiempo en el que le entregaba una pequeña cadena en forma de patín, la pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo algo que no logró escuchar, él y Sala los miraban desde lejos. Le gustaba la relación que mantenía con ella, eran como dos hermanos que se maltrataban pero no por eso dejaban de quererse.

Pasaron toda la noche contando anécdotas, algunas bastante graciosas sobre los banquetes luego de las competencias. Viktor y Chris no dejaron de molestar al japonés sobre el baile luego de su gran borrachera, Yuuri los miraba avergonzado mientras que Masumi se reía del espectáculo que el menor y su novio habían protagonizado.

Notó que el ruso más grande lo miraba con ternura, al principio no entendía el porqué, pero luego sintió la respiración de Yuri en su hombro y volteó a verlo. Yuri se había quedado dormido a su lado mientras abrazaba su brazo izquierdo con fuerza: era como un pequeño gatito. Llevo su mano derecha al cabello del menor y lo acarició con delicadeza, no quería despertarlo.

 _—Take my hand, take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you—._

Cuando cumplieron seis meses Otabek decidió que iría a verlo practicar en rato. Al llegar Yuri se encontraba fuera de la pista observando a Yuuri y a Viktor patinar juntos, algo que por lo que sabía realizaban muy seguido. Lo saludó con un beso y un abrazo, se percató del brillo que iluminaba los ojos de su amado al ver a la pareja patinar. Sin que él lo notase se dirigió a una de las bancas y se colocó sus patines, volvió al lado del rubio y tomo su mano.

—Vamos a patinar juntos tigre—Al menor se le ilumino la cara y entró a la pista sin dudarlo. Al comienzo patinaban separados, como de costumbre, pero Otabek no soportó más y tomo la mano del menor y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Lo levantó levemente en el aire y lo escucho reír levemente. El kazajo estaba completo, por primera vez estaba fuera de Kazajistán y no se sentía pedido, fuera de lugar.

—Toma mi mano Yuri—Pidió mientras estiraba su brazo hacia su novio. Yuri pareció entender perfectamente lo que el mayor quería hacer y se sujetó con fuerza. Gracias a la pequeña contextura física del ruso, realizar un espiral de la muerte no fue tan complicado, Otabek tenía experiencia en ello, había ayudado a una amiga un par de veces cuando su pareja se había lesionado. Y ahí el kazajo notó que esa persona a la que amaba con locura le confiaba su cuerpo sin temor de que lo soltase, Yuri Plisetsky estaba entregándole su vida como él le entregaba la suya.

— _Like a river flows, surely to the sea._ _Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be—_ Su primer año de novios lo festejaron en Kazajistán, Otabek se encontraba con unas prácticas que no podía posponer y el menor fue a visitarlo. Cenaron en su casa, se sorprendió de lo bueno cocinero que podía llegar a ser Yuri. Hablaron sobre los días que estuvieron sin verse, miraron sus películas favoritas y comieron comida chatarra hasta más no poder.

Más tarde se dirigieron a su habitación, el mayor sabía que su novio seguía siendo virgen y no quería obligarlo a hacer nada que él no quisiera. Aunque al contrario de lo que pensaba, el rubio quería eso, así que sin dudarlo mucho comenzó a quitarle cada prenda.

En ese momento podía llegar a entender por qué muchos lo apodaban "el hada Rusa"; era tan pequeño bajo su cuerpo, pensaba que si lo acariciaba de más iba a desaparecer de sus brazos y él volvería a estar solo. Pero Yuri no se fue de su lado, lo hizo suyo por primera vez y se recostó junto a él mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. _  
_—Feliz aniversario Beka—Dijo el menor mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

— _Take my hand, take my whole life, too, for I can't help falling in love with you—_ Cada día que pasaba Otabek descubría algo nuevo sobre Yuri, como que era alérgico a la nuez, que odiaba mojarse el pelo en la lluvia pero al mismo tiempo amaba caminar bajo ella, o la pequeña cicatriz en su hombro derecho producto de una caída. Sin notarlo aprendía más sobre el rubio y volvía a enamorarse de él.

Yuri se despertó lentamente con una gran expresión de interrogación en el rostro. Otabek señalo con la cabeza hacia la cocina, en donde su abuelo escuchaba a Elvis y el olor del relleno de los Piroshkis abundaba. El menor no puedo evitar sonreír y acercarse al mayor pasara besarlo. El moreno siguió el beso mientras abrazaba a su pareja por la cintura.

— _For I can't help falling in love with you—_ Susuró el kazajo en el oído del menor luego de separarse mientras sonreía.

Sabía que si volvía el tiempo atrás y cambiase todas las decisiones que tomó en su vida Yuri seguiría ahí, que no importaba el camino: todos lo llevarían a conocer al pequeño tigre. Después de todo algunas cosas estaban destinadas a suceder, y Otabek no podía evitar enamorarse de él.

* * *

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Espero sus comentarios con ansias!**

 **Nos leemos pronto, saludos :)**


End file.
